Users may have accounts on a plurality of social networks. Typically, a user connects to each social network separately and brings up a web page for the user. The web page typically displays contact and activity feed information for people and organizations in the user's social network.
Because of the popularity of social networking, users may want to check their social networks multiple times during the day. However, periodically connecting to a plurality of social networks can be time consuming.
Integrating social networking information into a common working platform is one approach to providing social networking updates in a more efficient manner. However, integrating social networks with a platform, such as an email application, may require the installation of additional software that users may not be motivated to use and that may not be available from some social networks.